Since the wavelength of light emitted by quantum dots being excited is related to their energy level structures, the half-wave width of the emitted light can be so narrow, and the purity of the emitted light can be so high that a display device made of quantum dot light-emitting materials can have a wide color gamut, so quantum dot products have been widely applied.